


Last Moment Minuet

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: The sad last moments as experienced by Regulus and Rosmerta... And suddenly, he's the adult and she's the child.





	Last Moment Minuet

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Siriusly Smart.

> _"Sister of the night_
> 
> _with the loneliest eyes_
> 
> _tell yourself it's alright_
> 
> _he'll make such a perfect prize_
> 
> _but the cold light of day_
> 
> _will give the game away"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Sister of Night"_

* * *

She was the last one to see

**h i m**

It's a…

_precious_

moment she'll never forget

The stars shone brightly

The sky was inky, navy blue

Dew already dotted the grass outside

And in walked

a familiar stranger

* * *

"Ros"

She'll never forget

her nickname on

_**his lips** _

It was sweet,

(but not saccharine)

husky,

(but not profane)

l-o-v-i-n-g

(yet not smothering)

* * *

She couldn't help it

Her fingers…

_found their way_

into his shaggy, dark hair

Somehow, she

**k.n.e.w**

It would be the last time

That was why she crumpled

in his arms

& let him stroke her back

It wasn't just a game anymore

This was

REAL

& they both knew it because

this pain is

R_E_A_L

* * *

"You won't tell me"

Not a question

but a statement

(she really knew him too well)

He smiles

ever so slightly

& s~hr~u~gs

(but he definitely wants to tell her)

But it's in his nature to

_keep it all_

_**bottled** _ _in_

Sadly…

that was what drew them together

from the

S.T.A.R.T

* * *

An **h-o-u-r**

it was all they had

all he wanted to

g.i.v.e

Though she wished for more

she was grateful for what they had

_"Regulus"_

his fingers pressed against her mouth,

shh'ng her

* * *

Dawn approached

They wouldn't see the sunrise

_t!o!g!e!t!h!e!r_

He had a job to do

She wanted to go with him…

…

" **No** "

never had she seen him so determined,

him, the adult

_her_ , the child

…never had she felt so inexperienced

&& wishing

that she had all the

**answers**

to give him&

remedy this situation

as quickly as possible

without ramification

or mistakes or

**lost l~i~f~e**

* * *

Ros & Reg

stand before each other

right as he's ready

to g_o

It's hard not to cry

but he asks for one last thing

the witch summons

her **s-t-r-e-n-g-t-h**

& heaves a breath

_smiles_ for her love

because they both know

he's not coming

B.A.C.K

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; Aww… This is so sad… But I can't help it. Reggie is sad… And I like this side of Rosmerta, too. They are just so sweet together. Luckily, I've done a sequel freeverse, "Quick as a Whip."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Ahh, back in 2010, I had a short Regmerta kick. I like to think of Ros in her younger days, getting to eye the handsome next generation…and getting swept up in one lost pup's gaze. :')


End file.
